the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films: G
G * G-Block City 1996 * G-Force (2009) * G-Men from Hell (2000) * G-SALE (2003) * G.I. Blues (1960) * G.I. Jane (1997) * G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) * G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) * G.O.R.A. (2005) * G@me (2003) * G Men (1935) Ga-Ge * Gabbeh (1997) * Gabriel: (1976 & 2007) * Gabriel Over the White House (1933) * Gabrielle: (1954, 2005 & 2013) * Gaby (1956) * Gada Meilin (2002) * Gagamboy (2004) * Galaxina (1980) * Galaxy Invader (1985) * The Galaxy on Earth (2014) * Galaxy Quest (1999) * Galaxy of Terror (1981) * Galaxy Turnpike (2015) * Gallipoli: (1981 & 2005) * Gambit: (1966 & 2012) * The Gambler: (1974 & 2014) * The Game: (1984 & 1997) * Game of Death (1978) * Game of Death II (1981) * Game Over: (2003 TV, 2012 & 2017) * Game Over, Man! (2018) * Game Over: Kasparov and the Machine (2003) * The Game Plan (2007) * The Game of Their Lives: (2002 & 2005) * Gamer (2009) * Gamera vs. Guiron (1969) * Gamera vs. Gyaos (1967) * Gamera vs. Zigra (1971) * Gamera: Guardian of the Universe (1995) * Gamera 2: Attack of Legion (1996) * Gamera 3: The Revenge of Iris (1999) * Gamers (2006) * The Gamers (2002) * Ganbare! Gian!! (2001) * Gandhi (1982) * Gang in Blue (1996) * Gang Related (1997) * The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight (1971) * Gangaajal (2003) * Gangs of New York (2002) * Gangs of Wasseypur (2012) * Gangster No. 1 (2000) * Gangster Payday (2014) * Gangster Squad (2013) * Ganja and Hess (1973) * Gantz: O (2016) * Garage Days (2002) * Garakowa: Restore the World (2016) * Garbo (1992) * Garden of Evil (1954) * The Garden of the Finzi-Continis (1971) * Garden of Heaven (2003) * Garden State (2004) * Gardens of Stone (1987) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) * Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties (2006) * Garçon stupide (2004) * Garm Wars: The Last Druid (2014) * Garōden (1995) * Gas Food Lodging (1992) * Gas! (1971) * Gaslight: (1940 & 1944) * Gasoline (2001) * The Gate: (1987 & 2014) * Gate of Flesh (1964) * Gates of Heaven (1980) * The Gathering: (1977 TV & 2002) * A Gathering of Eagles (1963) * Gattaca (1997) * The Gauntlet (1977) * The Gay Divorcee (1934) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * GeGeGe no Nyōbō (2010) * A Geisha (1953) * The Geisha Boy (1958) * Gekijōban Meiji Tokyo Renka: Yumihari no Serenade (2015) * Gemini: (1999, 2002 Tamil & 2002 Telugu) * Gemini Man (2019) * The Gene Generation (2006) * Gene-X (2006) * The General: (1927 & 1998) * General della Rovere (1959) * General Idi Amin Dada: A Self Portrait (1974) * General Spanky (1936) * The General's Daughter (1999) * A Generation (1955) * Generation X (1996 TV) * Genevieve (1953) * Genova (1953) * The Gentle Art of Burglary (1916) * Gentleman Jim (1942) * Gentleman's Agreement (1947) * Gentlemen Broncos (2009) * Gentlemen of Fortune (1971) * Gentlemen Marry Brunettes (1955) * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953) * Georg (2007) * George of the Jungle (1997) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * George Lucas in Love (1999) * George Wallace (1997) (TV) * George Washington (2000) * George White's 1935 Scandals (1935) * Georgia: (1988 & 1995) * Georgia Rule (2007) * Georgica (1998) * Georgy Girl (1966) * Geostorm (2017) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (1951) * Gerald's Game (2017) * Geraldine's Fortune (2004) * Geri's Game (1997) * Germany Pale Mother (1980) * Germany, Year Zero (1948) * Geronimo's Last Raid (1912) * Gerry (2002) * Gertie the Dinosaur (1914) * Gertrud (1964) * Gervaise (1956) * Get on the Bus (1996) * Get Carter: (1971 & 2000) * Get Christie Love! (1974) (TV) * Get a Clue (2002) (TV) * Get the Gringo (2012) * Get Hard (2015) * Get Him to the Greek (2010) * Get Low (2009) * Get on Up (2014) * Get Out (2017) * Get Out of My Room (1985) * Get Out Your Handkerchiefs (1978) * Get Over It (2001) * Get Real (1998) * Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) * Get Shorty (1995) * Get Smart (2008) * Get Up! (2003) * Getaway (2013) * The Getaway: (1972 & 1994) * Gettin' Square (2003) * Getting Any? (1995) * Getting Away with Murder (1996) * Getting Away with Murder: The JonBenét Ramsey Mystery (2000) * Getting Even with Dad (1994) * Getting Home (2007) * Getting In (1994) * Getting My Brother Laid (2001) * Getting There (2002) * Gettysburg (1993) * Geulimja (1935) * Geumbungeo (1927) * GG Bond 2 (2014) Gh-Gi * Ghajini (2008) * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1965) * Ghilli (2004) * The Ghost: (1963, 1982, 2004, 2008 & 2010) * Ghost: (1990, 1998 & 2012) * Ghost: In Your Arms Again (2010) * The Ghost Breakers (1940) * Ghost Dad (1990) * The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) * Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai (1999) * The Ghost of Frankenstein (1942) * The Ghost Goes West (1935) * Ghost House (2004) * The Ghost Inside (2005) * Ghost in Love (1998) * Ghost in the Machine (1993) * The Ghost and Mr. Chicken (1966) * The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (1947) * Ghost in the Noonday Sun (1973) * Ghost Rider: (1982 & 2007) * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012) * Ghost in the Shell: (1995 & 2017) * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004) * The Ghost Ship (1944) * Ghost Ship: (1952 & 2002) * Ghost Station (2007) * Ghost Story (1981) * Ghost Town (2008) * Ghost World (2001) * The Ghost Writer (2010) * Ghostbusters (1984 & 2016) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Ghosts: (1915, 2005, 2006 & 2014) * Ghosts of the Abyss (2003) * The Ghosts of Buxley Hall (1980) (TV) * Ghosts Can't Do It (1990) * Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) * Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) * Ghosts… of the Civil Dead (1988) * Ghoulies (1985) * Ghoulies 2 (1987) * Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go To College (1991) * Ghoulies IV (1994) * Ghulam (1998) * Gia (1998) * Giallo (2010) * Giant (1956) * The Giant Claw (1957) * The Giant Spider Invasion (1975) * Gidget (1959) * Gidget Goes Hawaiian (1961) * Gie (2005) * The Gift (2000) * Gift of Gab (1934) * Gigantic (2009) * Gigantic (A Tale of Two Johns) (2002) * Gigi (1958) * Gigli (2003) * Gilda (1946) * Gimme Shelter (1970) * Ginger and Fred (1986) * Ginger in the Morning (1974) * Ginger Snaps series: ** Ginger Snaps (2000) ** Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning (2004) ** Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed (2004) * The Gingerbread Man (1998) * Gintama (2017) * The Girl (2000 & 2014) * Girl 6 (1996) * A Girl and a Dolphin (1979) * Girl on the Bridge (1999) * The Girl Can't Help It (1956) * Girl Crazy: (1932 & 1943) * The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo: (2009 & 2011) * Girl in Gold Boots (1969) * Girl Happy (1965) * A Girl from Hunan (1986) * The Girl from Monday (2005) * Girl Most Likely (2013) * The Girl Next Door: (2004 & 2007) * The Girl in the Park (2007) * Girl with a Pearl Earring (2003) * Girl Shy (1924) * The Girl in the Spider's Web (2018) * The Girl in the Taxi (1937) * The Girl on the Train: (2013 & 2016) * The Girl Who Kicked the Hornets' Nest (2009) * The Girl Who Knew Too Much (1969) * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (2006) * The Girl Who Played with Fire (2009) * Girl, Interrupted (1999) * Girl, Positive (2007) * Girlfight (2000) * The Girlfriend Experience (2009) * Girlfriend From Hell (1990) * Girlfriends (1978) * Les Girls (1957) * Girls Just Want to Have Fun (1985) * The Girls of Pleasure Island (1953) * Girls Town (1959) * Girls und Panzer der Film(2015) * Girls Will Be Girls (2003) * Girls! Girls! Girls! (1962) * Give Seven Days (2014) Gl-Gn * The Gladiator: (1938 & 1986) * Gladiator: (1992 & 2000) * The Gladiators (1969) * Glass: (1958 & 2019) * The Glass Bottom Boat (1966) * The Glass Castle (2017) * The Glass House: (1972, 2001 & 2009) * Glass House: The Good Mother (2006) * Glass Houses (1972) * The Glass Key (1935 & 1942) * The Glass Slipper (1955) * Gleaming the Cube (1989) * Glen or Glenda (1953) * Glengarry Glen Ross (1992) * The Glenn Miller Story (1953) * The Glimmer Man (1996) * A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III (2013) * Glitter (2001) * Gloomy Sunday (1999) * Gloria: (1980, 1999 American, 1999 Portuguese, 2013 & 2014) * Glorious 39 (2009) * Glorious Betsy (1928) * Glory: (1956, 1989 & 2016) * Glory Road (2006) * Glow of the Firefly (2014) * Gnanambika (1940) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) * Gnomes And Trolls (2016) Go * Go: (1999 & 2001) * Go Figure (2005 TV) * Go West: (1925 & 1940) * The Go-Between: (1971 & 2015 TV) * Goal! series: ** Goal! The Dream Begins (2005) ** Goal! 2: Living the Dream... (2007) ** Goal 3 (2007) * The Goalkeeper's Fear of the Penalty (1972) * The Goat: (1917, 1918 & 1921) * Goat: (2015 & 2016) * Goats (2012) * God Bless America (2012) * God Father (2017) * ''God of Gamblers (1989) * God Grew Tired of Us (2006) * God On My Side (2006) * God Sleeps in Rwanda (2005) * God Told Me To (1976) * God's Angry Man (1980 TV) * God's Army (2000) * God's Clay: (1919 & 1928) * God's Club (2015) * God's Little Acre (1958) * God's Not Dead series: ** God's Not Dead (2014) ** God's Not Dead 2 (2016) ** God's Not Dead: A Light in Darkness (2018) * Godbeast Megazord: Return of Green Dragon (2016) * Goddess (2013) * The Goddess: (1934 & 1958) * The Goddess of 1967 (2002) * Godfather: (1991, 2007 & 2012) * The Godfather series: ** The Godfather (1972) ** The Godfather Part II (1974) ** The Godfather Part III (1990) * Gods and Generals (2003) * Gods and Monsters (1998) * The Gods Must Be Crazy (1980) * The Gods Must Be Crazy II (1989) * Godsend: (2004 & 2014) * The Godson (1998) * Godspell (1973) * Godzilla series * Godzilla: (1998 & 2014) * Godzilla vs. Kong (2020) * Goemon (2009) * Gog (1954) * Goin' Coconuts (1978) * Goin' South (1978) * Going Berserk (1983) * Going by the Book (2007) * Going Clear (2015) * Going the Distance: (2004 & 2010) * Going Hollywood (1933) * Going to the Mat (2004 TV) * Going My Way (1944) * Going Overboard (1989) * Going Places (1974) * Going in Style: (1979 & 2017) * Going Upriver: The Long War of John Kerry (2004) * Gokulamlo Seetha (1997) * Gol Maal (1979) * Gold Diggers series: ** Gold Diggers of Broadway (1929) ** Gold Diggers of '49 (1935) ** Gold Diggers of 1933 (1933) ** Gold Diggers of 1935 (1935) * The Gold Rush (1925) * Gold Rush Daze (1939) * The Golden Age (2007) * The Golden Bowl (2000) * Golden Boy (1939) * Golden Brother (2014) * The Golden Child (1986) * The Golden Coach (1953) * The Golden Compass (2007) * The Golden Doll (2016) * The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1974) * Golden Yeggs (1950) * GoldenEye (1995) * The Goldfinch (2019) * Goldfinger (1964) * Goldwyn Follies (1938) * The Golem: How He Came Into the World (1920) * Gomorrah (2008) * Gone: (2007 & 2012) * Gone in 60 Seconds: (1974 & 2000) * Gone Baby Gone (2007) * Gone to Earth (1950) * Gone Fishin' (1997) * Gone Girl (2014) * Gone Nutty (2002) * Gone with the Pope (1976) * Gone with the Wind (1939) * Good Advice (2001) * As Good as It Gets (1997) * Good Boy! (2003) * Good Burger (1997) * Good Bye Lenin! (2003) * A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) * Good Deeds (2012) * Good Dick (2008) * The Good Earth (1937) * The Good German (2006) * The Good Girl (2002) * Good Guys Wear Black (1978) * Good Hair (2009) * A Good Lawyer's Wife (2003) * The Good Lie (2014) * The Good Life: (1996, 1997, 2007 & 2008) * Good Luck Chuck (2008) * Good Men, Good Women (1995) * Good Morning (1959) * Good Morning and... Goodbye! (1967) * Good Morning, Boys (1937) * Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) * Good Neighbor Sam (1964) * Good News: (1930 & 1947) * Good Night, and Good Luck (2005) * A Good Old Fashioned Orgy (2011) * Good Scouts (1938) * The Good Shepherd (2006) * The Good Son (1993) * The Good Thief (2002) * Good Time (2017) * Good Times (1967) * Good Will Hunting (1997) * A Good Woman (2004) * A Good Year (2006) * The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) * The Good, the Bad, the Weird (2008) * Goodbye Again: (1933 & 1961) * Goodbye Casanova (2000 TV) * The Goodbye Girl (1977) * Goodbye Lover (1999) * Goodbye, Columbus (1969) * Goodbye, Dragon Inn (2003) * Goodbye, Mr. Chips: (1939 & 1969) * Goodfellas (1990) * The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Goofy and Wilbur (1939) * Goon (2012) * The Goonies (1985) * The Goose Steps Out (1942) * The Gore Gore Girls (1972) * Gorgeous (1999) * Gorgo (1961) * Gorillas in the Mist (1988) * Gorky Park (1983) * Gosford Park (2001) * Gosnell: The Trial of America's Biggest Serial Killer (2018) * The Gospel (2005) * The Gospel According to St. Matthew (1964) * The Gospel of John (2003) * Gossip: (2000 American & 2000 Swedish) * Gotcha! (1985) * Gothic (1986) * Gothika (2003) * Gotta Kick It Up! (2002 TV) * The Governess (1998) * Goya's Ghosts (2006) * Gozu (2003) Gr * Grace: (2009 & 2014) * Grace Is Gone (2008) * Grace of My Heart (1996) * Grace Quigley (1984) * Gracie's Choice (2004) * The Graduate (1967) * Grain in Ear (2005) * Gran Torino (2008) * Grand Canyon: (1958 & 1991) * Grand Canyon Adventure: River at Risk (2008) * Grand Champion (2002) * A Grand Day Out with Wallace and Gromit (1990) * Grand Hotel: (1927 & 1932) * The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) * Grand Illusion (1937) * The Grandmaster (2013) * Grand Prix: (1934, 1966 & 2010) * Grand Slam: (1967 & 1978) * Grand Theft Auto (1977) * Grand Theft Parsons (2003) * Le Grand Voyage (2004) * Grande École (2004) * La Grande Vadrouille (1966) * Grandhotel (2006) * Grandma: (1979 & 2015) * Grandma's Boy: (1922 & 2006) * Grandview, U.S.A. (1984) * The Grapes of Wrath (1940) * Grass: (1925, 1968 & 1999) * The Grass Is Greener (1960) * Grass Roots (production) * Grasshopper (2015) * Grassroots (2012) * Grave Encounters (2011) * Grave of the Fireflies (1988) * The Gravedancers (2008) * Graveyard Keeper's Daughter (2011) * Graveyard Shift: (1987 & 1990) * Gravity: (2009 & 2013) * Gray Lady Down (1978) * Gray Matters: (2006 & 2014) * Gray's Anatomy (1996) * Grayson (2004) * Grease (1978) * Grease 2 (1982) * Greased Lightning (1977) * Great Balls of Fire! (1989) * The Great Buck Howard (2009) * The Great Caruso (1951) * The Great Debaters (2007) * The Great Detective (2017) * The Great Dictator (1940) * The Great Escape (1963) * Great Expectations: (1917, 1934, 1946, 1998, 1999 & 2012) * The Great Game: (1930, 1953 & 2015) * The Great Gatsby: (1926, 1949, 1974, 2000 TV & 2013) * The Great Lie (1941) * The Great Man (1956) * The Great McGinty (1940) * The Great Morgan (1946) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Great New Wonderful (2006) * The Great Outdoors (1988) * The Great Pretender (2018) * The Great Race (1965) * The Great Raid (2005) * The Great Rupert (1950) * The Great Santini (1979) * The Great Silence (1968) * The Great St. Trinian's Train Robbery (1966) * The Great Train Robbery: (1903 & 1979) * The Great Waldo Pepper (1975) * The Great Wall (2017) * Great White (1980) * The Great White Hope (1970) * The Great White Hype (1996) * The Great Ziegfeld (1936) * The Greatest: (1977 & 2009) * The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) * The Greatest Show on Earth (1952) * The Greatest Showman (2017) * The Greatest Story Ever Told (1965) * Greed (1924) * Greedy (1994) * The Green Berets (1968) * Green Book (2018) * ''Green Card (1990) * Green Card Fever (2003) * Green for Danger (1946) * Green Fire (1954) * Green Fish (1997) * The Green Hornet (1940, 1994, 2006 & 2011) * The Green Hornet Strikes Again! (1941) * Green Lantern series: ** Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) ** Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) ** Green Lantern (2011) * Green Mansions (1959) * The Green Mile (1999) * Green Room (2016) * The Green Slime (1969) * Green Snake (1993) * Green Street Hooligans (2005) * Green Tea (2003) * The Green Years (1946) * Green Zone (2010) * Greenberg (2010) * Greenfingers (2000) * Greetings: (1968 & 2004) * Greetings from Tim Buckley (2012) * Gregory's Girl (1981) * Gregory's Two Girls (1999) * Gremlins (1984) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * Grendel Grendel Grendel (1981) * The Grey (2012) * Grey Gardens (1975) * Grey Matter (2011) * Grey Owl (1999) * The Grey Zone (2001) * Greystoke - The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes (1984) * Gridiron Gang (2006) * Gridlock'd (1997) * Il Grido (1957) * The Grifters (1991) * Grill Point (2002) * Grilled (2006) * The Grim Game (1919) * Grind: (1997 & 2003) * The Grind: (1915 & 2009) * Grindhouse (2007) * El Gringo (2012) * Grizzly (1976) * Grizzly II: The Predator (unreleased) * Grizzly Man (2005) * Groom Lake (2002) * The Groomsmen (2006) * Groove (2000) * The Groove Tube (1974) * Gross Anatomy (1989) * Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) * Groundhog Day (1993) * The Grow (2012) * The Grow 2 (2015) * Grown Ups (2010) * Grown Ups 2 (2013) * The Grudge series: ** The Grudge (2004) ** The Grudge 2 (2006) ** The Grudge 3 (2008) * Grudge Match (2013) * Grumpier Old Men (1995) * Grumpy Old Men (1993) Gu-Gy * Guadalcanal Diary (1943) * The Guard: (1990, 2001 & 2011) * The Guard from Underground (1992) * The Guardian: (1990 & 2006) * Guardians of the Galaxy series: ** Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) ** Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Guarding Tess (1994) * The Guatemalan Handshake (2006) * Guddi: (1961 & 1971) * The Guerrilla: (1983 & 1973) * Guerrilla: (1985 & 2011) * Guess Who (2005) * Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (1967) * Guest from the Future (1985 TV) * Guest House Paradiso (1999) * A Guide for the Married Man (1967) * A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints (2006) * The Guilt Trip (2012) * Guilty: (1916, 2011 & 2015) * The Guilty: (1947 & 2000) * Guilty Bystander (1950) * Guilty as Sin (1993) * Guilty by Suspicion (1991) * Guilty? (1930) * Guinea Pig film series (1985-1988) * The Guinea Pig (1948) * Guinevere (1999) * The Gulf Between (1917) * Gulliver Mickey (1934) * Gulliver's Travels: (1939, 1977 & 2010) * The Gumball Rally (1976) * Gumby: The Movie (1995) * Gummo (1997) * Gumshoe (1972) * Gun Crazy (1950) * Gun Crazy: A Woman from Nowhere (2002) * Gun Shy: (2000 & 2017) * Gun Woman (2014) * Guncrazy (1992) * Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957) * The Gunfighter (1950) * Gung Ho (1986) * Gunga Din (1939) * The Gunman (2015) * Gunman (1983) * Gunman in the Streets (1950) * Guns of El Chupacabra (1997) * The Guns of Navarone (1961) * Gupt: The Hidden Truth (1997) * The Guru (1969 & 2002) * Guru (1980, 1989, 1997, 2007, 2012, 2016 & 2017) * Gustave (2007) * A Guy Named Joe (1943) * A Guy Thing (2003) * Guyana Tragedy: The Story Of Jim Jones (1980) * Guyana: Crime Of The Century (1979) * Guys and Dolls (1955) * The Guyver (1991) * Guyver: Dark Hero (1994) * The Gruffalo's Child * Guzaarish: (2010 & 2015) * Gymkata (1985) * Gypsy: (1937, 1962, 1993 TV & 2011) * Gypsy 83 (2001) *''The Gwaii'' (2009) Previous: List of films: F Next: List of films: H See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies References G Category:Lists